Rise of a New Dark Lord
by akoslows
Summary: What if a new Sith entered the Clone Wars? What impact would they have on both the war and the galaxy? Who is this Sith? If only Palpatine knew what impact this Sith would have on his plans. (AU)
1. Jakku

**A New Dark Lord Chapter 1**

 **Hello, everyone! This is an idea I had after watching the Clone Wars 2D and CGI shows, where a new Sith would join the war and the effects this has on it. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

In the endless deserts of Jakku, there was an unremarkable looking hut in the middle of the desert, and what was inside it was something that completely betrayed it's look of innocence on the outside.

There were several holocrons of various sizes on three tables. Each one glowing an ambient red color that spread across the table, floor, and there was even some of the color on the walls.

In the middle of the room, there was a mysterious man meditating. The man wore a garb that resembled that of a Tusken Raider that covered his entire body except for the head. The head was covered by a helmet that also had some cloth from the garb that covered parts of it as well. The helmet was a Ubese bounty hunter helmet with a rounded top and the T-visor of a Mandalorian war helmet, and also had a breathing apparatus on the back of the helmet, as the breathing sounds coming from the helmet sounded forced and labored. There were also spikes coming from the seams of the garbs covering the being's arms. For hands, there were long claws attached to the fingers, which left a big rip in the leather gloves the figure was wearing, showing some of the decayed skin on the fingers and the robotic hand over the skin. On the figure's waist, there were several lightsabers on the figure's belt, all of them but one of Jedi design. The only one that wasn't of Jedi design was a lightsaber on the figure's left hip, which had a cloth covering the majority of the hilt except for the activation stud, the blade emitter, and the three long spikes surrounding the blade emitter. This lightsaber clearly belonged to the figure and the figure was clearly a Sith.

The Sith was thinking, reflecting on his life. He remembered living in his family's castle, his parents, going through the forest near the castle with his mother, and that fateful day in his room. The mere thought of that day angered the Sith.

That day, his father thought it would be fun to take him to the mountains like his grandfather did when his father was little. His mother agreed, and they went for to his room, but when they entered, they saw him lifting everything in his room with the Force. They were shocked, to say the least. After a few hours of arguing about what to do, they both agreed it would be the best decision to send him to the Jedi. However, his Aunt was enraged when she learned of this. He still remembered the night where his Aunt snuck into his room, and took him to the spaceport. She had him sent to Balmorra, where a friend of hers, a former Jedi, would train him to master his abilities. She gave him an address, and sent him away on the shuttle. He did manage to find the address, and found out that the former Jedi was actually a Sith named Darth Mercredes. He made him his apprentice, and the rest was history. The Sith was too angry to continue recounting what happened during his time as an apprentice. Since his eyes were always closed during meditation, he didn't notice the holocrons and tables were now hovering above ground.

 _Father, it's his fault I ended up this way! He never loved me, never cared about me, and he chose to send me to the Jedi as an easy way of getting rid of me. He condemned me to all this suffering._ the Sith thought. The Sith then opened his eyes, and all the items dropped to the ground with several loud clangs. The Sith then used the Force to place all the holocrons back on the tables and got up. He then left the hut. As soon as he opened the door to leave, he immediately felt the heat of the desert hit his body as he exited the hut. After walking a fair distance away from the hut, he reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a rusted pendant. The pendant used to shine in the sun back in its glory days, but now, it suffered from years of disuse and it being a constant reminder to the Sith of everything he had loss. The Sith held the pendant in front of his face, the chain wrapped around his cybernetic fingers. He stared at it for a few seconds, before turning his hand and allowing it to fall on the ground. He stared at the pendant on the sand for a few more seconds, noticing some sand already covering parts of it, until he turned and headed back to his hut.

Halfway back to his hut, the Sith heard the echoes of loud blaster fire. The Sith stopped, and concentrated with the Force, trying to sense any possible Jedi on this planet. After a minute, the Sith finally sensed three Force users to the Far East of his current location. Interested in the idea of three new lightsabers for his collection, he turned his course towards where the sounds came from and started running.

 _If they have a ship with them, I can use it to escape this wretched planet and finally reveal myself to the Republic, and then the Sith shall have their revenge._ the Sith thought as he ran towards the sounds of battle.

 ***** **Elsewhere on Jakku** *****

"Sir, the Separatist compound's defenses have been breached. Our forces should manage to get inside the compound within the hour. There's nowhere San Hill can go." said Commander Bacra. The Republic had learned from a defector in the Separatist ranks that San Hill had a strategic complex that was the center of many Separatist operations in the Western Reaches on Jakku. The Chancellor then sent Master Ferroda and his Padawan Bek Galesar along with The 321st Assault Brigade to secure this complex for the Republic. If they succeeded now, all CIS operations in the Western Reaches would be compromised and it wouldn't be long before the CIS are driven out of the Western Reaches and the Republic could concentrate on the main territory of the CIS.

"Good, contact the fleet, I wish to know of their progress in destroying the enemy fleet." said Ferroda. He and his Padawan had seen little action in this war, mainly because many other Jedi were already doing a sufficient job of fighting Separatist forces on other worlds. However, with the arrival of Jedi killers Asajj Ventress and General Grievous, along with the rise of the Dark Acolytes, there was an increasing need for Jedi across the galaxy against the CIS. Six months after the war started, Ferroda and Bek were called by the Jedi Council to defend the Tashtor Sector from a massive CIS Mid Rim invasion led by San Hill. Ferroda, Bek, and the 321st managed to successfully repel this invasion and this got them both recognition from the Republic and Jedi Council. There was even consideration among the Council on if they should make Bek a Jedi Knight for his heroic service to the Republic.

"Sir, the fleet has reported they have nearly obliterated the CIS fleet. They are down to one Recusant light destroyer, two Lucrehulk battleships, and one Bulwark battleship." Said Bacra. Bek was curious on how many their forces still had.

"How many ships do we still have?" asked Bek.

"We have five Acclamator assault ships, five Venator Destroyers, and six Vector Destroyers, sir. We lost six of our ships early in the battle, though." Bacra replied.

"Good, if things keep going this way, we'll have the CIS out of the Western Reaches in no time, then we'll win this war." said Bek.

"Patience, Bek. We haven't won this battle yet, things can change." said Ferroda, placing his hand of Bek's shoulder.

"How? We have their complex surrounded, one of the main Separatist leaders inside that very complex, their fleet nearly destroyed, and we have nearly broken through the defenses of that complex. How can anything change the tide of this battle?" Bek asked incredulously.

Ferroda ignored his Padawan's question, as he was focusing on the battle that was unfolding not far from them. The clone troopers had nearly broken through the droids that were guarding the main entrance, while the turrets on the walls had already been destroyed by the 321st's artillery. Now, even Ferroda wasn't sure how this battle couldn't be won.

 _What can possibly go wrong now?_ Ferroda thought as the entrance to the complex took another hit from the artillery.

Suddenly, Bek winced and started to stumble. Commander Bacra noticed this and helped steady the Padawan. Ferroda, confused at this sudden occurrence, goes to his Padawan to find out what is wrong.

"Bek, what is wrong?" asked a concerned Ferroda. Bek turned to his master, his eyes filled with confusion and shock.

"I sensed…a great darkness" answered a weary Bek.

 ***The Sith** *****

The Sith now went at a simple jogging speed as the sounds got louder. After what seemed like a few minutes, a large triangular shaped fortress came into view. Once the Sith got closer, he noticed the heavily damaged state and the huge cannons firing at it. At the entrance of the fortress, there was a huge blur of red and blue blaster bolts flying everywhere. From what the Sith could see, there were armored soldiers attacking the fortress, while there were droids defending it. Judging from how the battle was going, they were clearly doing a poor job.

The Sith looked up, and saw ships battling each other above the planet. The Sith sat down and meditated. He breathed slowly and when he opened his eyes, he saw the space battle above the planet. He saw two fleets firing at each other. One fleet had about four different ships, all of which looked damaged, fighting the other fleet. The other fleet had at least sixteen ships which were in much better condition and were winning against the first fleet. One the ships of the second fleet, he recognized the symbol of the Galactic Republic.

 _Well, looks like I know which side is which. Now, let's turn the tide of this battle._ the Sith thought.

Using the Force, the Sith searched through one of the biger ship for the main generator. After a minute, he found it built under the bridge inside the ship. He then started adding more power to the generator, planning to set it to overload to cause a big explosion. After a few minutes, the entire backside of the ship, which included the bridge, main generator, and engines, exploded, leaving the rest of the ship to drift towards Jakku's atmosphere. He then did the same thing to a few more of the ships, while the other fleet, which must have realized the confusion the Republic fleet was having, started a new offensive, which destroyed three more Republic ships. By the time the Sith decided that he had done enough, they had destroyed six Republic ships by overloading their generators and five more were destroyed by the other fleet.

 _I think they can handle the rest, now time to get rid of the ground forces._ the Sith thought as he exited from his meditation and started towards the complex. When he looked around, he noticed that the sky looked darker and the complex looked even worse than the last time he saw it. There were also more dead armored soldiers and destroyed droids than earlier, but it didn't matter to him.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" yelled one of the armored soldier as he advanced to the complex. That soldier just unknowingly doomed himself and all of his comrades, as that yell informed the Sith that the armored soldiers were servants of the Republic, and they would perish. The Sith then unclipped the lightsaber from his belt, and his thumb then rested on the activation stud.

The Sith then started choking that soldier with the Force, which stopped the soldier as soon as he felt the air stop going to his lungs. The Sith heard loud choking sounds coming from the soldier, and his comrades could only watch in shock and horror as their comrade choked. There was then a loud snapping sound, and the soldier fell to the ground, dead. All the soldiers then turned their heads to see their soon to be murderer.

The Sith ignited his lightsaber.

 **So, what do you guys think? Feel free to criticize anything here, as this is the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Darth Stalkar

**Rise of a New Dark Lord Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2 of Rise of a New Dark Lord is now here! I originally planned for this to be part of the first chapter, buy my family's Windows 10 stopped working all of a sudden and my dad had to reset everything. All the work I did was deleted because of that. I really wasn't in the mood to redo the entire battle scene, so I decided to give it a whole chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

On Coruscant, there existed millions of buildings. Some small and short, others large and said to be tall enough to reach the atmosphere of the planet itself. In all of these buildings, there were rooms existed rooms with several different purposes. One of these rooms, inside the great Jedi Temple, served as a room where Jedi could meditate and find peace. In this room sat one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, Jedi Grand Master Yoda. For someone so powerful, he was rather short and small, which would trick some into believing this was just a weak creature. However, appearances can be deceiving.

Normally, the Grand Master's eyes shined with a twinkle of amusement and deep understanding of everything, but now, it was a completely different case.

For the eyes of the Grand Master were filled with shock and horror as he heard the distant cries of clone troopers, the sounds of blaster fire, and the sounds of a lightsaber cutting down presumably the clones through the Force. After five more minutes of these horrific sounds, they suddenly stopped, leaving a tense feeling in the Grand Master.

A minute later, he could feel the Dark Side. But this wasn't normal. Instead of just a mere feeling, the Grand Master felt the Dark Side itself _roar_ in loud triumph, as if it had just found a new champion. Considering what he had just heard, that wasn't unlikely.

For the first time in centuries, the Grand Master felt _true_ fear. For he knew that the Dark Side had not only found a new champion, but it had just returned with a fiery vengeance. The Grand Master only felt this kind of dark side energy when the Cularin system suddenly vanished from the galaxy, and that was at least _twelve_ years ago and it had nearly hospitalized him. The Grand Master could only say a few words from the shock he felt at that moment.

" _Returned_ … the Sith have."

 ***Jakku** *****

The Sith moved at the speed of a Teek, slaughtering soldiers left and right with his lightsaber, not stopping for even a single second. The soldiers had no chance to retaliate, which led to more being killed while the rest tried desperately to get an aim at this new Sith. The artillery had even stopped its barrage on the complex and attempted to fire at the Sith, when they had a lock on the Sith, he always managed to dodge it and the shots only managed to kill some more soldiers. Eventually, the soldiers realized the futility of fighting the Sith and started to retreat.

However, some gunships suddenly came and started bringing in more droids, and with the current number of the soldiers, they were quickly outnumbered. Numerous soldiers were gunned down by both the droids and gunships. The droids were ignoring him, apparently seeing the Sith as an ally. He didn't mind, allowed him to better focus on the soldiers.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of two lightsabers igniting behind him. He turned and saw two Jedi charging at him. He managed to easily block their blows and gain some distance from the two Jedi. One of them was a Chiss, had short blue hair, the normal red eyes of a Chiss, brown robes, and a lightsaber that gave off a sky blue color. The other Jedi was a Human, had dark skin, similar short but brown hair, the braid and robes of a Jedi Padawan, and a lightsaber that gave off an apple green color.

"Sith, whoever you are, know that the Republic shall not stand for this. We will make sure you are brought to justice for this great crime" said the Chiss Jedi. The two Jedi stood there, with the Chiss standing in a Soresu stance while the Human stood in a Makashi stance. The Sith then charged at the Jedi, and the duel began.

The two Jedi tried to attack the Sith, but they couldn't break through his seemingly impenetrable defenses, so they stayed on the defensive, waiting for an opening in the Sith's attacks, but found none. The Sith continued to attack the Jedi, using a combination of both Ataru and Djem so, and he sensed the growing tiredness of the two Jedi.

 _The fools are getting tired. Good, it shall be easier to find an opening in their defenses._ the Sith thought as he fought the two. To give credit to the Jedi, their defenses were quite strong, but they clearly weren't prepared for the relentless attacks of the Sith, so their defenses were weakening from the constant attacks.

Eventually, the Padawan attempted to strike at the Sith when his back was turned when he was focusing on the Chiss, but he unknowingly made himself open for another attack by the Sith. The Sith turned around and unleashed a torrent of Force lightning on the Padawan. The lightning hit the Padawan straight in the chest, and sent him flying across the battlefield.

"BEK!" the Chiss yelled as the Sith turned his attention back to him. The Chiss's eyes were wide in shock, before quickly turning his attention back to the advancing Sith. His eyes quickly turned into an angry glare and engaged in a saber lock with the Sith. The two looked each other straight in the eye. The Sith then looked behind the Chiss and saw the Padawan, named Bek, had already recovered from the lightning and was now running as fast as he could towards them. Turning his attention back to the Chiss, the Sith then started some mental attacks on the Chiss's mind with the Force. At first, the Chiss seemed to be fine. But, the Chiss's face began to contort in pain as his power in the saber lock began to weaken. Finally, the Sith exited from the saber lock, and the Chiss dropped his lightsaber on the ground, his two hands gripping his temples while he screamed in agony. The Chiss's lightsaber then flew into the Sith's waiting hand. The Sith then walked behind the Chiss, activated the Chiss's lightsaber, and stabbed both lightsabers through the Chiss's back. The Chiss screamed as he saw the two blades through his back. The Sith then pulled out both lightsabers. The Chiss let out a choked gasp, and fell to the ground, dead.

"NO!" yelled Bek. The Sith turned and saw that Bek was now standing only a few feet away from him. The boy's eyes were wide in shock, before finally turning his attention back to the Sith. The two stood there, their lightsabers activated, the humming of the blades adding to the tension. Finally, Bek raised his lightsaber in a Makashi stance and charged at the Sith.

Bek tried several attacks on the Sith with Makashi, but the Sith managed to easily block them with both lightsabers The Sith then started attacking the Jedi. He managed to put up a surprisingly good defense against the Sith's blow, but the Sith knew it wouldn't be long until he managed to break through his defense and kill the boy.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Bek suddenly unleashed a powerful Force push on the Sith. This surprised the Sith, and he was unable to react in time as the Force push knocked him off his feet and sent him flying into the sand, losing grip of both of his lightsabers. Ferroda's lightsaber soon flew into Bek's waiting hand via the Force, and he activated that lightsaber as soon as it entered his hand. He then charged towards the Sith.

The Sith quickly managed to get back on his feet, and saw Bek charging at him. The Sith was fast on his feet, easily dodging each of Bek's attacks. After a few minutes, the Sith finally caught sight of his lightsaber in the sand near Ferroda's corpse. He then jumped above Bek and used the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hand. In just a second, the lightsaber flew into the Sith's hand and ignited when the Sith landed. The Sith then charged at the Bek.

The Sith blows were strong and fast. Each time he struck Bek's defenses they got weaker and weaker. Bek couldn't keep up with the constant battering assaults from the Sith. The Sith managed to easily knock Ferroda's lightsaber out of Bek's hand and slashed his claws across Bek's face. Bek screamed, placing his hand on his face. The Sith then kneed Bek in the chest, knocking all of the air out of his lungs. The Sith deactivated his lightsaber, and proceeded to punch Bek in the face several times. Bek attempted to slash at him with his lightsaber, but the Sith easily dodged it and grabbed the hand holding the lightsaber by the wrist and twisted it. Bek screamed and dropped his lightsaber. He then lifted Bek above his head, and then slammed him on to the ground.

 _He's had enough. Time to end this._ the Sith thought as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. Bek then got on his knees, and the Sith got a better look at his face. His face was severely bruised, with two black eyes, a bleeding nose, and many bruises on his cheeks and jaw. The most noticeable feature were three deep and bleeding cuts across Bek's face. Bek's eyes formed into a glare, or rather the best one Bek could muster with all the injuries on his face. The Sith then raised his lightsaber, prepared to deliver the final blow, when suddenly, he sensed danger nearby. He turned his head and saw dozens of the soldiers with some of their own gunships, aiming their blasters at him. The soldiers then started firing at him, and the Sith then quickly ran out of the way.

The Sith then started using Force Speed again, easily running across the battlefield and avoiding the blaster fire.

"Shoot him down! SHOOT HIM DOWN!" he heard Bek yell. The Sith turned his head as he ran, and saw Bek managing to stand with the help of a few of the soldiers, pointing at the Sith's running form. The then did a great jump into the air, and landed near the soldiers and activated his lightsaber. He then started cutting down more of the soldiers, until the gunships got in the air and started firing missiles at him. This forced the Sith to run away from the soldiers and find cover behind some of the wreckage. After a couple minutes, the soldiers started falling back to the gunships. Bek clearly wanted to pursue him, but after being restrained by one of the soldiers and hearing what he said, he went on to one of the gunships. The Sith watched as the gunships, one by one, took off and fled the planet.

"Yes, run Jedi. You cannot run from me. Soon the Republic and Jedi shall fall, and I shall be there and watch them both burn." said the Sith as he walked by Ferroda's corpse and picked up the dead Jedi's lightsaber from where Bek had dropped it and clipped it to his belt. He then heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and saw a Muun who was accompanied by some battle droids.

"Hello, I am San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan and Confederacy of Independent Systems. On behalf of the CIS and InterGalactic Banking Clan, I thank you, good sir. You have just stopped the Republic's assault on the CIS's main base of operations in the Western Reaches, and killed the Jedi responsible for the setback of our invasion. May I ask what your name is? San said as he stopped his approach.

The Sith thought about this. Could this "Confederacy of Independent Systems" be an enemy of the Republic? Could this finally be his chance to finally strike at the Jedi and Republic? Well, he wasn't going to waste this chance.

"I am Darth Stalkar. Dark Lord of the Sith. As you can see by my appearance, I have been on this _wretched_ planet for a very long time. I am afraid I am unaware of the past 15 years of galactic history. I would like to join this "Confederacy" so I may finally have a chance to strike at the Republic and Jedi, and watch the wretched temple on Coruscant _burn_. I wish for political asylum within your Confederacy and permission to conduct military operations in the name of your parliament and Confederacy." Stalkar said. He did believe this Confederacy could be his chance to find out what had happened in the galaxy for the past 15 years he had been on Jakku and finally get his revenge on the Jedi and Republic.

San's eyes then darkened and he placed his hand on his chin in consideration.

"That is a very…hefty offer, Lord Stalkar, but I do believe it can be arranged, especially after your heroic actions today. If you'll follow me." San replied as he gestured for Stalkar to follow him. Stalkar did, and they both walked to the now smoking complex through the battlefield as Stalkar took one last look at Ferroda's corpse as he walked to the complex with San and the droids. As he walked, only one thought came to his mind.

 _This is just the beginning._

 **So, what do you all think? I spent quite a bit of time typing this, so I really hope you like it. Also, the Sith's name has finally been revealed! Who knows what the galaxy is in store for now? Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. The Triumvirate

**Rise of a New Dark Lord Chapter 3**

 **Third chapter everybody! I am really surprised by how much attention my story is getting. At the time this chapter is published, this story currently has 3 reviews, 7 favorites, 14 followers, and is part of 1 community. I know that doesn't sound like much, but since I am pretty new in writing fanfiction, it really surprises me. I thank all of you for this, and I shall give you the best effort I can give for this story. I'm so sorry this took so long, school took up a lot of my schedule, and my family visited Florida during spring break, and I have spent a lot of time using the iPad. To those of you who waited so long for this chapter, then I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **CIS Senate Building, Raxus Secundus**

 _Two weeks after the Assault on Jakku_

Raxus Secundus, the capital world of the CIS. Stalkar had learned of this planet during one of his many planet research sessions with his master as part of his training. He never went there, but he learned pretty much everything to know about the planet. It's main native species consisted of humans, the primary terrain consisted of plains, hills, and oceans, the region the planet was in was The Outer Rim Territories, and it shared the same system as the junk world Raxus Prime.

Stalkar sat in front of a holo terminal, as he had been spending the last two weeks catching up on galactic history from the past fifteen years while waiting for the Separatist Parliament to make a decision on what to do with him. Apparently a year ago, a war called The Clone Wars had started between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems after a huge battle erupted between them on Geonosis. From the information he had gathered from the holo terminal, the soldiers he fought on Jakku were clones of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, who was slain by a Jedi named Mace Windu during the Battle of Geonosis. The CIS was created and currently led by Count Dooku, a former Jedi native to the planet of Serenno. The Confederacy's droid army was also led by General Grievous, a former Kaleesh warrior. There was also a group of former Jedi called The Dark Acolytes created by Dooku. Some of its members were Asajj Ventress, Kadrian Sey, Sora Bulq, and Tol Skorr. Before the war, the CIS was nothing more than a movement that wanted to create a separate galactic body opposite to the Galactic Republic. Under the lure of free trade zones, some of the galaxy's largest financial and political benefactors joined Dooku such as the Trade Federation, Corporate Alliance, Techno Union, Commerce Guild, InterGalactic Banking Clan, and others.

 _Impressive. This Dooku has managed to build an entire Confederacy that is now waging war against the Republic and managed to gain several powerful allies to assist him. Though, it is possible that Dooku may be just another puppet. Who is the real man pulling the strings?_ Stalkar thought as he continued to search through the HoloNet.

Stalkar had abandoned his Jakku garb, as he only needed it to hide most of his body that would've given away that he was a Sith. Without the garb, you could see every detail of Stalkar's body. The armor looked to be painfully grafted into his flesh and bone. The Sith's hands were almost entirely prostheses, though some flesh remained, which allowed Stalkar to use Force lightning without fear of it backfiring. The prostheses also featured a set of metal claws attached to the fingertips. Despite their length, they didn't seem to cause any inconvenience on Stalkar's part, though it is possible this was from years of having them. For his neck, there was a high metal collar that connected to a form-fitting pauldron that protected his right shoulder. His right forearm was protected by a angular set of metal plates grafted to his flesh and connected to his largely prosthetic right hand while his left arm and shoulder were left bare. His chest was protected by a set of ribbed and flexible armor plates. On his waist, there were several belts that held several lightsabers from fallen Jedi, including a new one from the late Jedi Master Ferroda, as well as Stalkar's own lightsaber. Below the belts there was another set of ribbed metal plates that formed a girdle that protected the waist and crotch. For protection of the legs, they were covered by a pair of black leg armor that completely covered the legs that looked to be made of Mandalorian iron. Over all, the Sith was a truly frightening sight.

Suddenly, a group of B1 battle droids entered the room.

"The Council has reached its decision. Your request for political asylum and participation in military operations has been granted. However, Count Dooku and Lord Sidious would like to meet with you in his personal quarters. We were ordered to escort you there. Follow me." said the B1. Stalkar then turned off the holo terminal and got up to follow the droid.

 _Time to see who is pulling the strings._ Stalkar thought as he and the droids walked down the hall.

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

The Council chamber was almost completely dark, as the blinds completely covered the windows, blocking all light from the outside. The only thing producing any light in the room was the footage from the Assault on Jakku that showed the mysterious Sith's rampage against the clones of the 321st from the helmet camera of one of the survivors. They couldn't get a clear look at the Sith, as he was constantly moving, slaughtering clones left and right. They only managed to get a look at him in the second before he started slaughtering the clones. They managed to pause the footage at that second so they could get a good look at him. If it weren't for the lightsaber in his hand and on his belt, they probably would have mistaken him for a Tusken Raider. The lightsabers on the belt seemed to be of Jedi design, which would imply this Sith had killed Jedi before. One of the council members, Kit Fisto, recognized one of the lightsabers, saying that it belonged to Rihgad Lortung, a Jedi Knight who had gone missing over a decade ago on a mission to Malachor Three. There were also a number of other disappearances of other Jedi that were similar cases to Rihgad that happened before and after him. After a few hours of reviewing the footage, they turned the footage off and the blinds were lifted, allowing all light to return to the room, which revealed the grim and disturbed faces of the Council.

"Disturbing, this is. Powerful in the dark side, this new Sith is." Yoda said grimly. Yoda was in utter shock from the amount of dark side energy he sensed at that moment in the meditation chamber. This new Sith, whoever he was, was so powerful that he managed to kill hundreds of clone troopers and killed Jedi Master Ferroda. What made it worse was that with Ferroda dead and ¾ of the 321st dead, there was now nothing stopping the CIS from conquering the Western Reaches.

"Indeed," Ki-Adi Mundi replied. "Such mastery of the dark side such as that would probably take over a lifetime of training. He is easily more powerful than nearly everyone in this room, possibly even more powerful than _you_ , Master Yoda.

This caused the many of the Jedi to visibly pale. The mere idea of a Sith possibly as strong or stronger than Yoda, especially in the middle of a war, was truly horrifying.

"What concerns me," said Plo Koon. "Is that with nearly all of the 321st dead along with Ferroda, we no longer have a defense against the Separatist invasion of the Western Reaches. If the Separatists conquer the Western Reaches, it will allow their forces to spread to the Mid Rim, Inner Rim, and Expansion Region. Our forces are already spread across the galaxy. We wouldn't be able to build a big enough defense before the Separatists retaliate. It would also give the Separatists a clear route to the Core Worlds. What are we supposed to do?"

The Council was silent, no one being able to think of an answer to Plo's question. After a few minutes, Mace Windu spoke. "I recently received word that Kamino has a fresh batch of clones ready for battle. I believe that should be enough to fill up the 321st's ranks." he said.

"But what about Ferroda's apprentice, Bek Galesar?" asked Adi Gallia.

"Brave, the Padawan is. Fought in several battles and shown tremendous bravery, he has. Stood his ground against this Sith, he did. Knighted, he should be." Yoda replied.

The Council looked curiously at Yoda's sudden announcement. Plo Koon then spoke "Why did you think this, Master Yoda?"

"Faced far worse in the Western Reaches than any of the trials, he did. Saw the face of the dark side's power and fury on Jakku and stood his ground, he did. A Knight, he is ready to be." Yoda replied.

Mace nodded in agreement, the Council had been considering that decision for a while now. The numbers of the Jedi had already been diminished by the Battle of Geonosis, and the rise of Grievous, Ventress, and the Dark Acolytes made the problem worse. In fact, most of the Council during this meeting were actually transmitting from different planets since every single Jedi was needed in every part of the galaxy. The Order and Republic needed all the Jedi Knights they could get.

"Very well, all in favor of granting Knighthood to Padawan Bek Galesar?" asked Mace. All Jedi in the room raised their hands and Mace nodded.

"It is agreed then. Bek Galesar shall be granted Knighthood. I believe that shall be all for today." Mace said.

"Then adjourned, this Council is," Yoda said as he stood up with the rest of the Council. "May the Force be with us all."

 **Raxus Secundus**

Stalkar walked through the halls with the droids. As they walked, Stalkar took in the details of the CIS Senate Building. While the Republic Senate Building on Coruscant was a massive, sprawling mushroom-shaped building which soared far above the heads of the people who gazed upon it, the CIS Senate Building was much more modest. It was built using neo-classical architecture which made the building more welcoming and while nowhere near small, it didn't even come close to the size of the height and size of its Coruscant counterpart. Stalkar didn't pay much attention to the outside of the building, as there was a lot on his mind and he was more focused on learning what had happened during the past 15 years he was on Jakku. Now that he had done that, he paid much more attention to the details of the building. There was marble floors and walls, vaulted ceilings, and quite a few paintings that decorated the walls which must've been made to commemorate the Confederacy. They also passed the main lobby that contained the documents that formed the basis of the Confederacy's government that Stalkar learned from thanks to his time on the holo terminal.

After a few minutes of going through the building, they suddenly were met by a pair of wooden doors. Two Neimodian guards opened the doors, revealing Dooku sitting in front of a desk with a cloaked figure next to him. Stalkar and the droids entered.

"Welcome, Lord Stalkar." Dooku greeted pleasantly. He then turned his head to the group of battle droids. "Leave us." Dooku calmly ordered to the droids. The droids then turned around and left the room, the doors closing behind them. There was then an eerie silence in the room for a minute as the two men looked at each other.

After that minute, the hooded figure said "Greetings, I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith and head of the Dynasty of Bane. This is my apprentice, Darth Tyranus." Sidious, gesturing to the man next to him. The Sith then extended his arm out for a handshake. Stalkar returned the greeting and shook Sidious's hand.

"I am Darth Stalkar, Dark Lord of the Sith, and head of the dynasty of Qadjot Rokhash. It is a…pleasure to meet you, Lord Sidious." Stalkar said as he withdrew his hand. Under his hood, Sidious raised his brows, as did Dooku. There was now apparently another Sith dynasty that was created by this "Qadjot Rokhash", and was only now taking action against the Jedi. Where had they been all this time? When were they created? And why was Stalkar apparently the only living member of this dynasty?

"I am curious, Lord Stalkar," Sidious drawled as he eyed Stalkar like a hawk about to devour a nearby fish. "Where have you and this dynasty of yours been this entire time? When did this dynasty of yours start? I hardly think that a fellow Sith dynasty would knowingly ignore their fellow Sith for so long."

Stalkar was silent, merely standing there, his eyes, hidden by his helmet, studying the two Sith in front him. Darth Tyranus seemed to be a man of ambition, and seemed to have a way of remaining calm and confident no matter what situation. He also managed to create an entire confederacy to fight against the Republic, which impressed Stalkar. From what information he got from the holo terminal, he learned that Dooku was once a respected instructor in the Jedi Order and one of the most renowned swordsman in the galaxy. However, he left the Jedi Order after the Battle of Naboo claimed the life of his former apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn. He would then create the Separatist Movement, which in turn led to the creation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. However, when he took a closer look at Dooku, all he saw was an obvious pawn that was just being used for his master's gain. It was clear that to Sidious, Dooku was merely a sword that would eventually rust and break and then be cast aside for a new one.

Then there was Sidious. The man was truly an enigma to Stalkar. The man was greatly powerful in the dark side, the only one who could possibly be on the same level of Force power as him would have to be the Sith Emperor from the Great Galactic War. The man was completely shrouded in mystery, and the Sith used this to his own advantage. Sidious was a true master of manipulation and mystery, and for this, Stalkar actually _admired_ Sidious. He supposed that these two were worthy enough to know of the origins of his dynasty. Finally, after five minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Our dynasty goes back to the time of Naga Sadow and the Great Hyperspace War. After Sadow's empire fell at the end of the war, Qadjot Rokhash, a Sith Lord, fled deep into the Unknown Regions along with his apprentice, Zeqmiusy Amotbiu, a fellow Sith Pureblood. Having seen how the infighting of the Sith led to their downfall, Qadjot kept the numbers of the Sith to simply two, a master and an apprentice. He chose to not rebuild the Sith Order the way it was in the days of Marka Ragnos, but instead decided to bring the galaxy to its knees from the shadows. Ever since that day we have moved across the galaxy, preying on the Jedi and Republic and waiting for the perfect chance to strike for nearly five thousand years." Stalkar explained to the two Sith. The two Sith processed this information. They looked at each other, and Dooku leaned close to his master's ear and whispered something to him. Sidious nodded and they both turned their attention back to Stalkar.

"That is most interesting, Lord Stalkar." Sidious said. "We had heard of Qadjot, as he had been a military commander during the Great Hyperspace War, and fought in many battles such as the battles at Kirrek, Koros Major, and Primus Goluud. No Sith ever learned what happened to him after the war ended."

"How did your dynasty determine its succession?" Dooku asked, sounding quite curious. "Our dynasty determines its successor by their strength. Once the master is either unworthy of the title of Sith Lord, or they have nothing left to teach their apprentice then the apprentice challenges the master to a duel for lordship of the Sith. Whoever emerges victorious is considered worthy of continuing the dynasty."

Stalkar pondered this question. _The way our dynasty chose its succession could affect how these Sith thought of me. This is the closest I've come to striking against the Jedi. I can't lose this opportunity."_ Stalkar thought before he replied.

"That is…similar to how we chose our successors. For while we there have been duels to choose our successors, there have been other times where the master actually grooms the apprentice to become their successor. Once the apprentice learns everything the master can teach them, their relationship enters a new phase where the master and apprentice are considered equals, but at the same time they aren't, as the apprentice still answers to the master, and they are soon taught the ways of the galaxy. Politics, espionage, business, along with anything else that Sith will need to blend in with the galaxy's elites. Eventually, a ritual is done to pass the master's power to the apprentice, which ends with the death of the master and the new master going to find an apprentice of their own, and the cycle repeats. However, this hasn't been done for over a century" Stalkar explained to the two Sith.

"There have also been times where the apprentice does challenge the master to a duel for lordship. My master, Darth Mercredes, was clearly too weak to fight his master himself, so he merely poisoned his master's drinks and simply did nothing as his master died from the poison. He did take me as his apprentice, though to him, I was nothing but a slave. He foolishly believed that he could possibly prolong his life so he could be the master of the Sith. He was a power craven weakling. I originally attempted to kill him myself years ago, but he defeated me, and burned me alive in a huge fire. He then had me rebuilt using both technology and Sith Alchemy. He also had me injected with a deadly poison that he controlled via a transmitter so I would serve him for the remainder of my life. However, two years later, I managed to free myself of the poison, and I injected into my master while he meditated. He tried to fight me, but I easily managed to cut his legs off and let the poison finish its job. I watched as he suffocated on his own blood as the poison finished him off. I then stole each of his holocrons and hid on Jakku for the past fifteen years." Stalkar also explained, but this time with an icy edge to his voice as he recounted the events.

Sidious and Dooku, both of them whispering to each other, clearly discussing this new information. After about ten minutes, the two Sith nodded to each other and once again turned their attention back to the Sith.

"Well, this information is very interesting. We both know the parliament and council have voted in your favor. However, after seeing your power on Jakku, I believe there should be a partnership between our two dynasties, with myself as the leader. It would be an alliance of equals, but I shall be at the head to guide the Sith to a new generation of galactic dominance." Sidious explained.

Stalkar considered this offer. If he accepted this partnership, he would be free of Dooku's authority, but would answer to only Sidious. A general's commission would make him only a mere general who would take orders from Dooku who answered to Sidious in the first place. As he thought about this, he couldn't help think of the old Triumvirate between Darth Traya, Darth Sion, and Darth Nihilus during the Dark Wars. "A Second Triumvirate." he mused. His decision was obvious.

"I accept" he said at last. "In honor of the first Triumvirate, I declare that we should declare our titles as Lords of the Sith."

First, Dooku stepped forward. "I am Count Dooku, the Lord of Pride."

 _Somewhat of a fitting title._ Stalmar thought to himself as Sidious stepped forward.

"I am Darth Sidious, the Lord of Deceit." he said.

 _Judging from what I've seen of Sidious, that is a perfect title for him._ Stalkar once again thought to himself as he stepped forward.

"And I am Darth Stalkar, the Lord of Pain. Together we form the Triumvirate, and we shall destroy the Jedi Order and bring a new age of glory for the Sith." he declared. He had more to say, but he was interrupted when Sidious suddenly stepped forward.

"As head of this Triumvirate," he said smugly, causing Stalkar to mentally scoff. "I believe that Lord Stalkar should be tested in order to prove his loyalty and worth to our trinity."

Stalkar scowled beneath his helmet, he should've expected this. These Sith clearly weren't going to enter a partnership with him without him being tested first. It didn't matter, he would rise above whatever they threw at him.

"Then what shall you have me do?" Stalkar asked as he turned his head to look Sidious straight in the eye. At first Sidious was silent, his eyes staring straight at Stalkar. After two minutes, Sidious spoke.

"Tell me, Lord Stalkar, did you know that Aldreaan is quite lovely during this time of year? I believe you should go there, and bring some friends with you, of course."

 **And Chapter 3 is done! We all learn more about the backstory of our villain Darth Stalkar and what dynasty of the Sith he comes from! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.** ore he started slaugnes left and right. Other times when he was standing


	4. The First of Many Worlds

**Rise of a New Dark Lord Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4 everybody! I'm sorry this took so long, I've been really lazy this summer and my family is now moving to Georgia, where school starts in August and I have also been having a bit of writer's block, so a lot has been happening in my life since I published Chapter 3. By the way, we are going to see the introduction of another main character for this story in this chapter, but since I can't find much information about the Houses of Alderaan during The Clone Wars, I'm going to create some myself. Now let us waste no more time and get to the plot!**

 **The Bright Dawn, above Raxus Prime**

Stalkar sat in the seat of the bridge of _The Bright Dawn_ , waiting for the rest of his fleet to report. After he created an alliance with Sidious and Dooku, Sidious had tasked Stalkar with attacking the planet of Alderaan. He knew he wasn't meant to conquer the planet, as Alderaan was quite deep in Republic territory, but he was rather meant to break the planet. While Coruscant was seen as the heart of the Republic, Alderaan was seen as its soul. If they brought Alderaan to its knees, it would greatly diminish the morale of the Republic and it would spread fear of Stalkar and the Confederacy across the galaxy. Alderaan opposed the Military Creation Act, so they didn't have much in terms of defense except their own security forces, which is nothing compared to the massive droid army Stalkar was given. They also had no fleet guarding their planet from invasion besides a single space station, which Stalkar thought was beyond foolish. Stalkar had over thirty ships at his beck and call, each one containing thousands of droids to deploy on the surface of Alderaan.

Before Stalkar could continue his thoughts, a droid reported, " _The Rising Star_ and _The Wrath of Felucia_ are now ready for departure, sir. The fleet is now ready, they await your orders, sir."

"Good, have the fleet immediately set a course for Alderaan, we have a planet to break." Stalkar replied.

"Yes, sir." the droid replied. After a few minutes of sending the order to the fleet, the fleet jumped into hyperspace.

 **Alderaan** _ **,**_ **Juran Mountains, near Castle Vanken**

On a hill overlooking the landscape of the Juran Mountains, there was a young man sitting there observing the landscape. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, a lean muscle build, a small nose and ears, along with fine clothes that would be worn by a noble of Alderaan. He had a smile on his face as he observed the landscape, not far from his home, Castle Vanken. He was a member of House Vanken, a noble house of Alderaan that first rose to prominence during the New Sith Wars. They gained recognition when they managed to push the forces of the Brotherhood of Darkness out of their then small lands, despite being outnumbered and outgunned, and played a huge role in freeing Alderaan from Sith rule. As a reward for their service, they were made an official royal house, a castle was built for them by House Organa, and the Juran Mountains was made their home. Ever since, House Vanken has been one of the protectors of Alderaan, having created the Alderaan security forces, whose numbers were in the hundreds, and one of the houses who voted in favor of Alderaan supporting the Military Creation Act. House Vanken's leader and the young man's father, Icariun Vanken, said that the MCA could ensure the safety of Alderaan in a possible war and the peace on Alderaan wouldn't be disturbed. Despite his claims, the noble houses believed that Alderaan was a peaceful world, and while Alderaan would side with the Republic, they wouldn't want to fight in the war across the galaxy. Despite this, House Vanken started building up their defenses and created a worldwide communication hub in Castle Vanken to warn the rest of Alderaan of any forces invading the planet. The Supreme Chancellor even had a space station built above Alderaan a few months ago to detect a possible enemy fleet heading towards Alderaan. However, the CIS hasn't sent any fleets or armies to attack Alderaan in the year it has been since the war started. Regardless, House Vanken still kept their guard up for when the Separatists would eventually attack.

After a few more minutes of observing the mountains, the young man got up and started walking back to Castle Vanken. He walked through a few trees, then went down a path that sent directly to the entrance to Castle Vanken. Right when he was about to go through the entrance, he saw a servant running towards him, looking very sweaty and exhausted, as if he had been running for hours.

"Prince Danaar, your father has requested your presence." the servant said when he finally got to him.

The young man, Danaar, was confused. "What do you mean? What's going on?" asked Danaar.

"I don't know, but he said it was urgent" replied the servant.

With that, Danaar rushed through the entrance and started running to the strategy room, where his father would usually be at when he needed his son for something urgent. After running through several corridors and going down many stairs, he found his father in the strategy room talking with three of their advisors, Lankeeg Jortey, Peero Vanken (his uncle), and Varian Arrosoll, in front of a huge map of Castle Vanken and the surrounding landscape.

"Sir, if we can't warn the rest of Alderaan of the CIS's arrival before Castle Vanken is attacked, the rest of Alderaan will be vulnerable and open to their invasion!" said Varian.

"But without the communication hub, we have no way of contacting anyone for possible reinforcements or warning anyone of the invasion!" said Lankeeg.

"We have some shuttles that will be able to get most of the population out of here, but many of us will have to stay behind and hold back the Separatists." said Peero grimly.

"Father, what is going on?" Danaar asked, completely confused.

All four of them turned their heads and saw Danaar standing near the entrance to the room, his face showing signs of confusion. Clearly he hadn't heard what was going on above the planet.

"Danaar, come here." his father said. Danaar did as he was told.

"This news is urgent. We have lost contact with the space station, but before we lost them, they sent us this transmission." he said, pressing a button on the terminal that activated the transmission. Then, a hologram of the captain of the space station, Torus Powem, appeared.

" _zzzz_ … I repeat, there is a Separatist fleet above- _zzz…_ around thirty ships- _zzz…_ under attack-" Torus said. Much of what he said was incoherent because the signal clearly was weak when the transmission was sent, and there was much static blocking much of what he was saying. Then, the sound of an explosion was heard, and Torus screamed and threw his arms up in front of his face before the transmission ended.

"Danaar, the Separatists are here, and they're coming in full force to this castle at this very moment. We're the main thing keeping the security forces around the planet in line. If they take us out, our defenses will be scattered and disorganized. It would make Alderaan easy to crush. I'm beginning an evacuation of the castle and I want whoever's left to pick up a blaster and prepare for a last stand. Danaar, I want you on those ships." Irulan said. Danaar looked his father straight in the eye, shocked.

"What?! Father, I want to stay with you and fight! This is what you always trained me for." Danaar said.

"No, I trained you to protect Alderaan and House Vanken. I won't have you die while there is still a chance for the survival of our House. Please, my son, go while there is still a chance for you." Irulan said, his hands now resting on his son's shoulders.

"Father, I won't just flee and leave you to die. If I am to die here, I want to do so by your side." Danaar said after a moment of silence. Irulan sighed.

"You were always so stubborn, can't tell if you got that from me or your mother. Alright, you can stay." Irulan said. Danaar smiled and hugged his father. His father hugged his son tightly, knowing what had to be done.

"Danaar, go and gather up our men, we'll need them prepared if we are to fight the CIS's droids." Irulan said, finally letting go of his son. Danaar turned and headed for the exit, but before he could leave, he felt something hard hitting his head. He fell to the ground, only hearing one last thing before losing consciousness.

"I hope you will understand why am I doing this someday, Danaar." He heard his father say before he was completely engulfed in darkness.

 **Irulan's POV**

Irulan stared at his son's unconscious body for a few more seconds before he turned back to his advisors. They were all clearly shocked at what had just happened. Before they could respond, Irulan spoke up.

"Peero, you and I will the men and prepare them for the assault. Laraq, get as many people as you can out of the castle and prepare the shuttles. Varian, you carry my son to one of the shuttles." he said. With that, they all hurried out of the room, except for Varian, who had to pick up Danaar's unconscious body and carry him to the spaceport, where all the shuttles were, which was a long way away from the strategy room.

As Irulan and Peero got closer to the barracks, they heard Varian's voice coming from the intercoms across the castle, ordering the evacuation of all civilians and non-military personnel, warning of the Separatist attack. They heard many panicked voices and the sounds of many footsteps racing towards the spaceport. After a few minutes, they got to the barracks, where they found most of the soldiers who were gathering up all the weapons they could from the armory on a table. When they all saw the two, the immediately got in a horizontal line and saluted. Then, the man in charge of the soldiers in Castle Vanken, Cedern Miok, stepped forward.

"Sir, we heard about the Separatist attack from the intercom, so we started to gather up the weapons to prepare. We also sent Jorzach and Karzan to the main gate to be our lookouts and alert us in case of any approaching Separatist forces." he said. Irulan looked, and did see two men with electrobinoculars above the main gate observing the landscape beyond.

"Alright, but these weapons may not be enough, since not all of the civilians will be able to escape so any remaining blasters must be given to any of the remaining civilians that can hold a blaster." Irulan said.

Cedern nodded. "Yes, sir!" he said.

"Alright, now I want you all to start building some fortifications. We need to hold out as long as we can in order to give Alderaan more time. None of us will be coming back after all this, but if we all die today, we shall do so free from the tyranny of Dooku and his Confederacy! FOR ALDERAAN! FOR THE REPUBLIC!" he yelled, raising his arm.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" the soldiers chanted in unison, raising their arms as well.

 **Meanwhile, many miles away**

"Sir, I am seeing numerous hostiles at Castle Vanken preparing a defense against us. What are your orders?" said a T-series tactical droid with electrobinoculars observing Castle Vanken. Next to the droid stood Stalkar with an identical pair of electrobinoculars also observing Castle Vanken. He remembered the castle from brief visits there with his father to meet with House Vanken's leader, Irulan Vanken, who his father was good friends with, and his wife, Miria Vanken. He didn't remember much from those times, but he did learn more about Castle Vanken during his training with his master when he had him go through the history of each and every one of the royal houses of Alderaan. He believed it was time to reacquaint with his father's old friend.

"Have the army stay here, fortify our position in case of a possible attack from any possible military presence on Alderaan. I will deal with House Vanken myself." Stalker said.

"Sir, there also seems to be quite a number of shuttles in the spaceport that they are using to evacuate the civilian population. What do you suggest we do about them?" asked the tactical droid. Stalkar considered this. If the civilian population did manage to escape from the carnage that was going to happen very soon, they would warn the rest of Alderaan of his presence, and so Alderaan would be more prepared against them. Despite the lackluster numbers of Alderaan's security forces compared to Stalkar's army, they would show impressive resistance, as according to the information he could gather from his time on the holoterminal, the security forces of Alderaan were trained by Irulan Vanken himself, who is seen by many as one of the greatest warriors and leaders of the past few decades. He couldn't risk jeopardizing his chance at proving himself to Dooku and Sidious for the lives of maybe a few dozen civilians.

"We can't jeopardize this attack with the civilians escaping and undoubtedly telling the other Houses of Alderaan of our presence. The second you see the shuttles launch, have the Vulture droids go in and shoot them down. There shall be no survivors. After that, have the army advance on Castle Vanken." Stalkar said.

The tactical droid nodded. "Yes sir." It said and began walking back to the area where the droid army had had landed. With that done and taking a few seconds to increase his speed with the Force, Stalkar then started dashing to Castle Vanken.

 **One hour later, Karzan's POV**

The area around the castle was completely deserted. There was no droids or anything coming towards the castle. Karzan kind of started to doubt if the Separatists were really going to invade. Regardless, he still had to be on the lookout for any strange activity along with Jorzach, so that is what they were going to do.

Suddenly, he spotted a blurry haze dashing into the nearby forest for a couple seconds, before the haze disappeared inside the forest.

"Hey Jorzach, I think I saw something going through the forest." Karzan said.

Jorzach then turned his head to the forest and looked at it with his electrobinoculars. After a couple minutes, he lowered the electrobinoculars and turned his head to Karzan with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"There's nothing there Karzan. Stop seeing things, you may get the whole castle on alert. We're already having a hard time getting civilians on to the shuttles, we don't need you starting any false alarms when we all know none of us are going to make it through this alive." he said in an equally annoyed tone. Karzan just scowled and got back to observing the landscape.

A few minutes later, he could've sworn he heard what sounded like someone climbing up the wall, but when he looked down and examined the walls, he saw nothing.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his neck. The hand pulled him across the edge and threw him off the wall. Karzan screamed as he fell to the ground. Soon, he hit the ground, and was greeted by the feeling of intense pain and the loud snap of several bones in his body.

"KARZAN!" he heard Jorzach yell as he heard the activation of a lightsaber and the sound of it cutting something. Jorzach screamed and he saw Jorzach being thrown from the top of the wall by some hideous cyborg creature. Jorzach landed on a nearby boulder, and when he landed, he heard a large snap, which likely came from Jorzach's spine, as his body lay on the boulder.

From where he was on the ground, Karzan could see his friend's face. His friend's eyes were completely devoid of life, and his mouth was wide open. Karzan could also sort of see this terrible burn on Jorzach's shoulder that seemed to go down to his back. He tried to move to get a better look, but the second his body moved, he felt intense pain from all over his body, stopping him in his tracks. Beyond the walls, Karzan could hear loud blaster fire as well as the sounds of shuttles launching. However, the sounds were all faint as Karzan began losing all the feeling of his body. Finally, he rested his head on the ground, and closed his eyes for the last time.

 **Stalkar's POV**

Stalkar rushed through the castle grounds as he swiftly cut down soldier after soldier. There were blaster bolts flying everywhere, each one aimed at him, but only ended up missing their mark and hitting something else. With this, he couldn't help but be reminded of his battle against the clones on Jakku.

 _Pathetic. THIS is the military strength of the great House Vanken?_ Stalkar thought as he cut down three soldiers at the same time with one sweep of his blade across their chests. He then raised his hand and unleashed some Force lightning on a group of six soldiers. All six of them screamed the instant the lightning made contact with them. They all fell on the ground, twitching and squirming erratically, until they suddenly stopped moving after a few seconds and Stalkar could sense the life leave them.

Stalkar could also hear what sounded like shuttles launching and looked to see a collection of around maybe ten shuttles or less. Stalkar smiled smugly, knowing what was going to happen to the people in those shuttles in a minute.

After what seemed like a couple more minutes, he was surrounded by the corpses of the soldiers that Irulan Vanken had tried to muster as a defense to his invasion. However, he noticed that the old leader of House Vanken wasn't among the many corpses.

 _Where did that old fool go?_ Stalkar wondered as he deactivated his lightsaber and latched it on one of his belts. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a rocket being fired, and he sensed something rapidly getting closer to him. He quickly jumped high into the air, and when he looked down, he saw that it was a rocket and it had instead hit a nearby wall. When he landed, he saw Peero Vanken, Irulan's slightly younger brother, holding a RPS-6 rocket launcher not far from where he was originally standing. Stalkar then started advancing on the old man.

As he advanced, he saw Vulture droids flying in the air and chasing after the escaping shuttles. Peero noticed this too, and his eyes immediately widened in horror and realization. " _Danaar_ … _no_ …" he heard the old man whisper as Stalkar got closer. He then whipped his head to Stalkar, his eyes filled with rage.

"MONSTER!" he yelled as he tossed the rocket launcher aside and took out a blaster pistol. Stalkar quickly grabbed his lightsaber and activated it when Peero started firing. He blocked each blaster bolt, and deflected the last one back to Peero. It hit him right in the shoulder. He screamed and dropped his pistol, his hands covering the wound. Stalkar then reached his hand out, and pulled Peero towards him with the Force. The old man then levitated and quickly came towards him. When he was close, Stalkar grabbed him by the throat and began to strangle him. Peero struggled, his hands trying to pry Stalkar's hand off his throat, but was unable to break Stalkar's iron grip.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of two blaster bolts being fired and sensed the direction where they were coming from. He then moved Peero in the direction of the blaster bolts, and both bolts hit Peero in the back. Peero's face contorted in pain and tried to scream, but they were suppressed by Stalkar's grip on his throat. Then, his head suddenly went limp and hung back, and Stalkar saw the old man had died. He then let go of him and let his corpse fall to the ground.

"PEERO!" he heard what sounded like an old man yell. He turned his head and saw Irulan Vanken, the old leader of House Vanken. Currently, he was in shock, having accidentally killed his brother in a vain attempt to save him. Stalkar then dashed to the old man during his moment of vulnerability and stabbed him through the stomach with his lightsaber. Irulan screamed in pain and looked down to see the lightsaber and its blade going through his stomach. Stalkar then pulled out the lightsaber, causing more pain for the old man. Irulan fell to his knees, his hands covering the wound in his chest. Stalkar then raised his lightsaber, ready to end Irulan's life, but then he suddenly heard the old man whisper something.

"Mia…forgive me." Irulan whispered. Stalkar then swung his lightsaber and decapitated Irulan. His headless body fell on its side as his head rolled to the side. Stalkar deactivated his lightsaber and turned around, surveying the destruction and death around him.

There were corpses everywhere, each one having been slain by him. Some had missing limbs, some had missing heads, while the rest just had fatal lightsaber cuts. As he looked at all the destruction in front of him, only one thought came to his mind.

 _Alderaan shall soon fall, and it shall be the first of many worlds to fall to me. My power shall stretch across the galaxy, planet after planet shall be brought to their knees, races enslaved, and all resistance reduced to nothing. I shall rule this galaxy, or see it all burnt to ashes around me._

 **FINALLY Chapter 4 is finished and now published. I thank all of you loyal readers for being so patient and your waiting is now at an end! Hopefully, Chapter 5 doesn't take as long as this one to be written, and hopefully my writer's block will be gone by then! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
